


At Least

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Randomness, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the commotion of Draco being possessive over Harry, at least one thing had gone right today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least

**Author's Note:**

> Draco & Harry, Ron & Hermione, and a side of (light) Pansy and Blaise  
> huehue

“Potter's being harassed by girls again.” Pansy cackled. “That boy can defeat the Dark Lord but trips over himself receiving confessions.”

“Potter-!” Draco was up in an instant, scowling. He stormed out of the Great Hall in the direction Harry went.

“Oh, _shit_.” Pansy sighed, face-palming. “I shouldn't have. Now Draco's chasing him like a lost puppy.”

“Well, it might be a good thing.” Blaise winked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Pansy rolled her eyes but eventually gave him a smile.

“Harry!” Hermione slammed her books shut. “Ron, we have to go. Harry's being chased again.”

Ron shook his head. “Didn't you see Malfoy hurrying after him? He's like Harry's _bodyguard_.”

Hermione pulled him along anyway, entwining their hands. Ron didn't protest, he enjoyed the feeling that bubbled in his stomach when her hand was in his.

~ ~

“Back away from Potter! He's my _prey_.” Draco waved his wand idly at the ogling girls surrounding Harry. He wasn't going to _use_ magic on them but they didn't have to know that. What they didn't know didn't hurt them. The fangirls quickly backed away, clearing a path for him. Draco sauntered up to Harry quickly and confidently. “You and me, Potter. We're going to duel.” 

“Duel?” Harry looked at him with a hint of mirth in his eyes. He fingered the green Slytherin tie (neat and tidy, as always) and reined Draco in, capturing him with his lips. “Did you mean-” He pulled away. “This?”

Draco gave him a look. “Shut up, _Potter_.” He breathed, as he leaned into the kiss again.

The girls, as dejected as they were from Harry's rejection, squealed as they kissed. If Harry wouldn't kiss them, at least he was kissing _Draco Malfoy_.

~~

Ron groaned. “ _Hermione_. They're snogging again. I _told_ you we didn't have to help Harry. He was _fine_.”

Hermione stopped swooning at the Harry and Draco pair to give Ron a long look. “Okay...Maybe we didn't have to come.” She admitted reluctantly.

Ron groaned again, clutching his stomach. “I think I'm going to be sick. We just _ate_ , Hermione.”

She good-naturedly swatted at his arm. Ron moved away in defense and she leaned in and just _kissed_ him. Ron melted into the kiss fairly quickly.

At least something had gone right today.


End file.
